


Tested

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Winchesters, M!preg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean<br/>M!preg<br/>Dean want's to get tested if he can conceive children as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> So once again more to come in this series.

Sam looked up as Dean dropped a stack of papers on the kitchen counter Sam was sitting at. He had been on his laptop looking, book marking, and tagging baby clothes and furniture, for both genders since he was only two and a half months along and they didn't know the gender of the baby yet.  
Raising an eyebrow Sam looked at his husband in confusion, looking from him to the papers. "I should get tested." "Get tested for....?" "To see if I'm a male carrier too. I've been reading up on male pregnancy, so I can, you know, help you the best; and know what to expect. But anyway, a lot of the sites talking about the genetics of it say it is hereditary, and that other family members, like siblings, might also have the gene too. So I thought that I should get tested to see if I can get pregnant too."  
Sam stood up an placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Of course Dean, I'll make the appointment for you. But why do you wanna know? I mean, I always bottom, we both prefer it that way. But do you want to, uh, have a child too? Carry a child yourself I mean." Dean let out a sigh, "No, I don't honestly. I just wanna know if that's an option. It would just be nice to know. Sam nodded, leaning in he gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go make the appointment now."


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his results.

Dean nervously taped his foot on the examining room's floor. He didn't know why he was so nervous about finding out if he was a carrier or not; it wouldn't really change anything much. Sam was the one the always bottomed. He also didn't want to really be pregnant either. Dean knew he sounded like an ass for not wanting it, being selfish for not wanting to carry his and Sam's children. To leave all that stress and pain to Sam, who had endured enough of it in his life. He just didn't know if he would be ale to handle it if he were in the situation.  
Sam squeezed his husband's hand. "It's OK Dean. This won't change anything. If you can get pregnant doesn't mean you have to. I'm happy to carry and bear all our future children. Also I love you, and no offense here, but I don't think you're meant to be a mother per se. A terrific father, but not a mother." Dean smiled gratefully at Sam, thankful he understood and was OK with it. "Sammy, I want to be a parent, but I'll leave the chick flick mommy moments to you. I'll teach our kids about cars, and play catch with them, and take them fishing." Sam smiled at his husband, "Sounds perfect to me."  
They both turned their heads when the doctor came in, clipboard in hand. Dean took a breath before speaking to the doctor, "Well Doc, what are my results?" "Dean, whether this is a relief or not to you, you are not able to conceive and carry children. You don't have the gene for it." Dean let out a sigh of relief, ad he noted that a little tension left Sam as well. They both stood, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thanks Doc." "Of course, and Sam I'll see you in two weeks for that check up on you and the little one, yea?" Sam smiled at their doctor, "of course, we will be there." 

 

As they got into the impala and started home Sam turned to Dean, asking, "Are you relieved or disappointed that you can't carry as well?" Dean shrugged before answering, "Relieved honestly, like you said I'm not meant to be the mother giving birth type. Honestly I don't want to do it. But I also don't want to be selfish if I could carry and take the brunt...." Sam interrupted Dean, placing his hand on Dean's thigh and squeezing it gently. "Dean it's not selfish. To tell you the truth, I want to be the one to only carry our children, all of them. I don't know if it makes me selfish but I want that special motherly bond with our children that I can only get through carrying them and bringing them into this world myself. I wouldn't have it any other way Dean. It's how we both want it, how it works for us." Dean smiled at his husband and brother before turning his attention back to the road.  
"I always knew we made a good team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, anything you wanna see from this series? ideas and prompts would be helpful! I still have some writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took forever to get out, and that this is horrible; but I've had horrible writers block! So to help, can y'all give suggestions on what you want to see with this series? Maybe little short prompts of pregnant Sam?


End file.
